Unwanted
by Dawn Racer
Summary: It was hard being the new kid on the block. Even harder being half of both worlds, worlds that couldn't be more diverse. Meet Ember and follow her as she learns to traverse those lines and find herself, find family, and possibly bring human and monster kind together. After all, when you're a half breed you have nothing to loose.


Ember was many things, patient was not one of them. Tapping a foot impatiently she waited for the bus to arrive, cigarette smoke being expelled in a shaky cloud. Long thick auburn curls, loose ringlets really, fell over her shoulders to the bottom of her ribs. Mismatched eyes, one a smoldering amber and one an olive green, closed as she tilted her head back. Neck cracking when she released pressure from her neck joints as she growled lowly in her chest. "Damn bus should have been here by now." She huffed. The young woman who inhabited Ebott City hated riding the bus, however, she hadn't been able to borrow the car today. Her foster brother, Jorden, took the old chevy like the ass he is. Looking up at the mountain that bordered their city with a scowl she silently cursed it once more. Don't get her wrong, Ember didn't mind the monsters that came from underground. The mountain from which they were freed just had some heavy symbolism for her. But she thought it was totally cool they had been freed. No, what bothered the auburn beauty was her origins. Sure she hadn't known her real parents, she'd been put in foster care since before she could remember, and at first it was cool. She understood that something happened and there was no choice but to be let go. As it turns out that was not necessarily the case. Ember happened to be only half human. When it turned out that she was half human and her mom dumped her (Ember assumed her mother was embarrassed of her) and her father, whoever the monster was, never came forward...well..needless to say Ember had some serious unanswered questions. Like why did they leave? Who were they? Did they...love her? This questions always revolved over to some "facts" she'd been told since she could remember from the fascist ideology that dominated the area. She was a mistake. A burden. A monster. But also a human. A...halfbreed. She was...unwanted. And honestly, the fact that she did not know who her biological parents were or their names hurt. It hurt more each day and caused long nights of agonizing in silence over the 'why'. WHY wasn't she good enough? WHY did they leave? Did they die? Or simply get rid of her? Those questions were only pushed further when the kids, who befell the same ideology of the racists, at school asked too. Picking on her as a child for her weird eyes, her monster genetics, and her magic. She didn't blame her human foster family for having no answers or the way they treated her, even if she disliked them, and she didn't blame the monsters for not helping or having answers. Ember figured if her parents didn't want her then it was their loss, but still sometimes in the middle of the night at three A.M. When all was silent she found herself once more with that one question that seemed to weigh thousands of pounds and pull at her heart; why? Smoke plumes from her nostrils as she opened her eyes again, sadness filling them. The noise of squeaking brakes caught her attention. Looks like the bus was here at last. It slowed to a halt, its noise grating on her sensitive ears. Originally she simply had intentions to leave the house and go to the library or something. However, recently she's been thinking more and more of running off and trying to find her family. Or just plain old escaping. She was young, fifteen in actuality. Old enough to make some decisions, but not so old to be considered of age. With an annoyed huff the young woman, or girl rather, threw down the stolen cigarette she'd swiped from her foster brother and boarded the bus. She had three hundred dollars she'd saved between mowing lawns, babysitting, and allowance. Ember just hoped that it'd be enough for some travel fair and food.

***x***x***x*** TIME SKIP ***x***x***x***

Smooth soft breaths fogged the glass next to the seat as the teenager slept. Her skin pale and the circles under her eyes were more pronounced and bruise like than ever. A small flush to her cheeks marked the start of a fever. Ember had managed to travel for a few hours before switching fares and delving deeper into the city and further from the rural home she'd been raised in. The travel was waring on her already. Honestly, she hadn't thought this through very well. Her throat was dry and scratchy and she was overly warm, whether it was from exhaustion or sickness one couldn't tell off of first glance. A soft groan made its way in a raspy fashion from her throat. Eyes flickering open she came too and sleepily brushed her bangs over her glowing eye. Lord almighty her neck ached something fierce for sleeping against the window. Even if monsters had been out of the underground for fifteen years or so, maybe longer she honestly wasn't sure, there were still hate groups. Racists would be racist no matter what you do. And Ember did not plan on being under attack any time soon. A jerking sensation brought her sleep addled brain into a slightly clearer focus. Gripping the seat in front of her, Ember grunted quietly. "Current stop, Ebott City Down Town." The driver called out. Groggily getting up, Ember slowly shuffled to the front in the small line trying to get out. Determined not to make eye contact, just in case someone recognized her, Ember glued her eyes down to her feet and kept her face bowed. It was slow going but once she was off the bus and out of the stifling air, the girl suddenly found herself freezing. The air was chilling now in late September. It was not quite time for snow, but the first few flakes could fall early this year. Biting her lip and suddenly wishing for warmth, Ember began the treks down the frozen streets. Ripped jean clad legs getting colder by the moment, her worn white tennis shoes weren't doing much either. The only cold weather suitable article of clothing she had on her person was the jacket she was wearing. It too was worn and threadbare, the inner lining and fluff coming out. Don't get her wrong her foster family had never exactly abused her, but Jorden always got the best and she would always come second. Which she understood, she wasn't really their kid. Just a meal ticket. Shivering and wrapping her arms around herself, hands lodged under her biceps, she walked with jerky steps down the sidewalk. She was now going on five hours of travel and found herself severely needing to go to the bathroom and in need of water. Food was a plus but she'd gone without before, it would not be the first or last time. The sudden scent of grease rose in the air. Freezing, she swiveled her head and saw a lit up and homely looking building. It was lit up and in warm shades of red and brown. The lights up above claimed it to be Grillby's. She had only so much money to last her, Ember bit her lower lip anxiously. A window showed mostly monsters, no humans now that she inspected it from a distance. Would I be intruding? Is it safe? God I'm hungry though...Ember thought while placing on hand on her stomach, a whine escaping softly in her throat. Food or no food, that was the question. "I could always see if they're friendly first by asking for a bathroom.." she reasoned aloud before nodding. Why not? Sucking in a breath she slowly stepped across the road hesitantly. The monsters would know what she was immediately right? They could see souls, in all actuality she'd never really interacted with monsters so she wasn't sure if that was true or not. Humans didn't like her, so how would a monster react? Pausing one last time before sucking in a breath, Ember carefully opened the door and stepped in. Instantly a rush of warmth washed over her along with the distinct sense of safety. Sighing happily, the teenager tried to causally move through to the counter. A large classy looking fire elemental was cleaning a glass quietly. Stepping up to the bar, Ember carefully cleared her throat. The fire elemental, immediately gave her his attention. His mouth, and wholly crap that's real fire, parted as he spoke. His voice crackling quietly like the soft sounds of a camp fire. "Can I help you?" It took her a few moments to understand what he said. When she did, and once she got over the initial shock of him being made entirely of fire, her voice was shy and hesitant. Which was mildly irritating to her since she was never this timid. Something about the large fire monster made her feel that way though. "U-um. Do you have a bathroom I can use?" He motioned to back wall to her right where there were two sets of doors. Flushing for her stupidly not noticing before, Ember swallowed and spoke carefully. "T-thanks. U-um also w-what's your cheapest f-food items?" The monster before her quietly grabbed a menu and showed it to her whilst pointing out the cheaper items. Soft spoken and quiet he might be, but Ember found him unusually kind and helpful. "T-thank you! C-can I order now and b-be right back?" Here she rubbed the back of her head nervously, at his nod however she relaxed. Smiling timidly she asked for a burger and a water before dashing off to the bathroom, in her haste she missed the eyes that followed her.

***x***x***x*** POV CHANGE ***x***x***x***

"Wonder what the kid is doin' here all alone." The words were drawled casually after the speaker swallowed their mouthful of ketchup. Grillby paused and looked at his long time friend. Sighing, smoke drifting lazily from his mouth the fire elemental monster shrugged. "I am not certain. Her stature suggests hardship...a runaway maybe." Grillby quietly pointed out, he'd been alive for centuries and would pick up on queues others might miss. "How ya figure?" Sans frowned slightly, the kid wasn't normal, her souls wasn't like a normal Human's, but it also wasn't monster. But she looked human, that's what confused him. There were more and more monster-human couples, could she be a result? "I've seen children run away from bad homes or situations many of times." It saddened Grillby each time it happened, he loved children, he raised his own niece after all. "All I can tell ya Grillby, she ain't what she seems. She ain't human, but she also isn't monster..." "...Her soul?" The words crackled and hushed as he prepared the ordered food. Concern lanced through him. How was it she was neither? "Human...but upside down like a monster's." Came the quick reply. A parent from separate race? "Her parents could be from both race." Grillby pointed out and quickly fell silent when the young girl suddenly appeared and made her way quickly to the bar again. "Thank you!" She gushed. "I appreciate your patience with me. It's...it's been a long day." Her shoulders sagged slightly with a sigh. Travel worn written all over her. She missed the look that the two monsters subtly shared as the fire elemental handed her ordered food over. A barely audible thank you escaped her before she hungrily dug in. Grillby kept an eye on her quietly as did Sans. "Long day can work up an appetite, huh?" The skeleton casually inquired.

***x***x***x*** NORMAL POV ***x***x***x***

Immediately Ember's eyes snapped up. Swallowing her mouth full she nodded. Hesitance in her eyes and posture as she debated talking with the skeleton monster. Sure his initial presence spooked the hell out of her, but she didn't want to appear rude by moving seats. Or god forbid staring. "U-um. Pardon? Yeah I guess." She took a sip of water and smiled gratefully once more to the bartender. His food was amazing. A chuckle brought her back to earth. "I'm Sans." The skeleton rumbled, his voice surprisingly deep. "..." She was quiet as she debated on telling him her real name. Oh what the hell, what harm could it do? "Ember." She replied, the skeleton seemed to grin wider as he held out his hand. "Nice to meet you pal." Glancing at his hand warily she contemplated on what harm a simple handshake could do. Shrugging internally she reached out and took his hand only to be met with a flatulent noise. A blush crept up the back of her neck and the tips of her ears as she tried to keep a strait face. After a full two seconds a hiccuped laugh escaped her. "Hehe, classic." Sans chuckled. Amid her snickers she grinned widely and spoke up teasingly. "Is that how you meet all new people?" "Usually. Whoopee cushion is classic, works every time." He replied simply, as if that explained everything. "..." She couldn't find a way to respond that didn't sound rude, so she decided to stay silent. Suddenly he squirted ketchup in his mouth causing her lips to part in shock. Honestly, Ember tried not to stare, her first thought was 'how in the world was he eating that?' Her next was 'WHERE DID IT GO?!'. Mildly disgusted and yet morbidly curious she shook her head in amusement and took another bite of burger. Humming happily she swallowed the rest of her food down in peace. Monster's were weird she decided. Nice, pretty cool, but weird. Paying Grillby what she owed, plus a generous tip, she hopped down and bid them both goodnight. "Hey buddy." She paused and glanced back at the skeleton. "Where are you staying?" Immediately she bristled slightly and glanced away. Sure he was nice, but he and the bartender sure as heck didn't need to know the predicament. "I don't know yet. I'll look for a hotel or something I guess." She missed the way both frowned as she turned and offered a jaunty wave. "Night. Thank you again." She told Grillby before quickly making her way out of the warm bar. The sudden chill causing her to give a full bodied shiver. By morning her foster family would probably report she'd gone missing, if they hadn't already, which meant she probably couldn't stay in a hotel. Motel maybe? She wrinkled her nose immediately. Where was she going to stay? Unease filled her as her heart skipped a beat. Ember bit her lip and realized she wouldn't be getting a cushy or even half way nice bed tonight. Sighing, she paused in her steps and glanced down an alley. It was close to Grillby's, two roads over, and the area was sectioned off in a sharp corner which would hopefully give her a wind break. Slumping her shoulder's, she trudged tiredly into the alley and curled up behind the dumpster. She was freezing and already she began feeling stiff in her joints, but it was only for one night...right?

* * *

A/N:

Guys look I did a thing!

So what do y'all think?

~D.R. Out


End file.
